


Allora diventerò donna

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Rose recise [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, flashfic, manga scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante le ore di lezione della Night Class, Yuuki Cross riflette sull'arrivo di Yagari Toga e su quel che è pronta a fare per salvare il suo migliore amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allora diventerò donna

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 19/02/2007, EFP.  
> Anche se l'ho rivista un pochino, annovero la storia fra le vecchiotte. (Ovvero: non ne sono del tutto soddisfatta, ma non intendo sforzarmi per rimediare :p)  
> DISCLAIMER: VK appartiene a Matsuri Hino e agli altri aventi diritto.

“ _Non arrendersi prima che sia finita, non dubitare.”_

_Vincent Van Gogh  
_

 

 

Quell’uomo… cosa devo pensare di lui? Il maestro di Zero… una persona importante, per lui. Anche se in quattro anni non s’è mai fatto vedere. Anche se non ne ho mai sentito parlare.

Lo osservo da lontano, corrugando la fronte.

Immagino che Zero abbia imparato da lui tutto ciò che sa dei vampiri e della caccia; magari anche qualche abitudine, una parola piuttosto che un'altra, un tic... Sarebbe bello scoprirlo, per vedere cosa è veramente di Zero e cosa delle persone che ha incontrato nel periodo di cui non so niente. Per capire come pensa – e capirlo ancora meglio.

Ma non ora. Perché quest’uomo, questo Yagari, gli ha sparato.

Ha puntato il fucile contro la sua schiena e premuto il grilletto.

_«Muori portandomi rancore, vampiro!»_

Dirgli una cosa simile…

_«L’ho isolato.»_

E ora, supplente di etica per la Night Class? Lo faranno a pezzi. Che cosa sarà passato per la testa del preside?

Le gambe mi tremano dalla stanchezza. E’ piacevole il muro contro la schiena: mi appoggerò un poco, solo un attimo, mentre aspetto che quell’uomo esca dalla classe. Quando lo farà mi dirà dov’e Zero; e finalmente potrò andare da lui.

E' solo. Ha bisogno di me.

All’improvviso la porta si apre e Yagari Toga esce, rapido, sicuro, incolume. Sembra sorpreso di vedermi.

Me lo fa notare.

«Come _guardian_ , non posso far finta di non vedere… ciò che non voglio» gli rispondo.

E’ così. Nella mia posizione, non posso permettermi di ignorare che c’è un vampiro ferito nell’area del collegio. Come amica… non posso dimenticare il volto rassegnato di Zero.

«Sei una brava bambina» mi dice quell’uomo, sorridendo. Quel che vuole dire non mi piacerà. «Però, ormai non c’è più niente che una brava bambina come te possa fare.»

Ah, è così? Allora… _allora_.

«Se hai lo stesso intenzione di vederlo, vai! E’ nella stanza degli ospiti, area privata del direttore.»

I miei piedi volano.

Zero, se non c’è nulla che io possa fare per te, _così_ ―

―allora diventerò donna, prendendomi le mie responsabilità.

 

 

Finis

 


End file.
